Confusion
by Constance Rushfall
Summary: Clary, an aspiring writer, experienced heartbreak a year ago and has been on her guard ever since. Jace, a photographer, has declined many requests of love after his scarred memories. When they accidentally exchange suitcases at a regular coffee shop, will they try to forget their past and move on? Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, i'm Constance and today i am here to entertain you with my attempts of a fic. It probably isn't THAT good but before you Wong Fu Productions fans criticize me in the reviews, i just wanna add that yes, the main storyline and stuff is based on Away We Happened but i did add my own stuff to it so please don't kill me, i like them too.**

**Also, ****there a few references, they're just there for fun, its not related to the story, just in case you were wondering. **

******important notice: there will be people cursing. just once or twice. so don't read this in front of your mom cuz she might not like it.**

**So I think this is the start, i will welcome any criticism with open arms and oreos. Yeah. **

**Oh and PS. Alec MAY be OOC, i am well aware of that, i will try my best so he is, well, not OOC anymore. Well here goes nothing…**

* * *

**_1 Year Ago_**

Clary called Sebastian again. No one picked up.

Sighing, she put her phone on her bed. Her eyes landed on a picture of her and Sebastian at a party a few months back.

_We haven't went to a party in a while._ she thought.

Looking at the busy LA skyline, she thought of Sebastian.

She remembered when the day when he just got the job. Sebastian happily called her, telling her all about the news.

"_Clary! I got the job!" _Sebastian said enthusiastically.

"You got the job! Wow! We should celebrate!"

"_Oh, but, it means then I'll have to move to LA."_

"LA? That's across the state!"

"_I'm really sorry, but I have to. It's part of the job."_

"Well then, promise we'll contact each other everyday?"

"_Yeah. Of course."_

"I'll go with you to the airport. I'll miss you lots."

"_Love you Clary, good night."_

"Good night."

A week later, Sebastian moved to LA to start his job. As he promised, he called her every night. But after a month, he only called once in a week. A couple weeks later, he stopped calling altogether, just leaving a text saying 'How are u doing? Work is busy. Sry can't call u'. And then, even the texts stopped altogether.

She had heard nothing from Sebastian for almost 2 months before he sent a text saying 'i'm calling it off.'

Clary was completely heartbroken. Isabelle had tried to help her get over him by having late-night ice cream pig-outs and dancing to Fancy all night, but nothing seemed to work.

"You'll be going to LA in a bit, in about 3 months. The head manager there, Ms. Branwell might want to interview you for a spot there. Good luck, Clarissa." her boss handed her some papers about the interview.

_LA? _

That night, Isabelle wasn't around to hang out with her, so she was stuck to think about Sebastian and her new job interview.

_Ugh, dammit, Sebastian! _

She scrawled out a letter of all things she wanted to say to him. _No, I can't give this to him, not after all this time and I responded this late, no, I can't do it._

Clary dug out a lighter and hesitantly, with a shaking hand, she clicked it on as she brought the flaming tip to the corner of the envelope.

A voice suddenly spoke in her head. _No. Don't do it Clary. Don't do it._

Listening to the voice, clicked off the lighter and put the envelope in a drawer.

"He needs to know this." she said to herself.

Sitting on her bed, she dragged a hand to put the framed picture of her and Sebastian face down on the table and cringed.

Present Day

~IN THE COFFEE SHOP- JACE POV~

Jace waited impatiently while he waited for the line. The redhead girl in front of him was taking forever just to order.

"I'm sorry, I know it's somewhere in here…" she said despairingly while rummaging through her bag.

"Miss, can you please hurry up? You're forming a line behind you." he snapped at her.

"I'm really sorry, here it is, please make it as quick as possible, I have to catch a plane." she walked away to a nearby table, pulling her beige suitcase behind her.

"Black coffee." said Jace.

After going to London, he was back at his homeland, New York. Jace thought of the pictures and scenery of London and how beautiful and stunning it was.

He took his coffee from the counter and walked out of Starbucks. He was listening to Boom Clap while walking down an intersection when Alec called. _"Hey Jace."_

"Hey Alec."

"_Can you cover me this time?" _

Jace rolled his eyes. "What? Again? Come on, I just came back, give me a break."

"_Hey, remember all those times when _I_ covered for you?"_

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, just this time, sheesh, you're really annoying sometimes. Anyway, I'll go to walk around town before doing any work. Now bye."

Then he hung up before Alec could say something back.

He arrived at a park a few hours later, where there was a small river running next to it. Autumn leaves fell onto the ground with a gentle breeze blowing through.

_Perfect._

Jace put the suitcase on a bench and worked on the padlock. He twisted the numbers to his combination.

It didn't budge.

_What? _He twisted it again. Same outcome.

Then he turned the suitcase around and saw a keychain of a duck. That wasn't his. That most definitely wasn't his.

_So how did it get there?_

Worried, he found a name tag and called the number. While he was waiting for them to pick up, Jace analysed the owner of the suitcase.

**Clarissa Fray**

_Hm. Clarissa Fray. I wonder._

A while later, someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Are you Clarissa Fray?"

"_...Yes, and why is that?"_

"My name's Jace, and I think I got your suitcase...do you have mine?"

"_What do you mean, yours? Who are you?"_

He racked his brains trying to think of what to say. "Anyway. Does it have the Voyance rune on the backside?"

"_What Voyance rune?"_

He was losing his patience. "Fine, does it have a shape of an eye with a swirl in the middle in the backside?"

"_I'm not sure what you mean by that, would this be it?"_

A photo of the back of his suitcase appeared on his phone.

"Mhm, that's it."

_"By the way, how do you know that you got my suitcase?"_

"There's a keychain of a-" he paused for a second. "-duck."

"_Do you mean Gabriel? Oh my God, is he okay?"_

"Who's Gabriel?"

"_The duck!"_

"I am pretty sure that I had it with me when I left this morning... I swear..."

"_I remember I had my suitcase when I left the hotel this morning…"_

"It must have been…"

"_Wait, you're the blonde guy who was snapping at me?"_

"And you were the redhead girl in front of me who was taking forever?"

"_The coffee shop!"_

"Oh God. Anyway, are you in town? I'm in New York."

He could hear her swallow. "_Uh… I took the plane to LA this morning…" _

"What? You're in LA? Like right now, not a few hours ago?"

"_Yes. I'm in LA. What should we do?"_

"Dammit." he cringed. "How about, we exchange addresses and then maybe we can mail it. I just hope they do it quickly."

"_Yeah, I hope so too."_

"So I'll just mail it first thing in the morning, you should do so too."

"_Okay, I will. T__alk to you next time."_

"Wait Clarissa!"

"_Yes?"_

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted in the coffee shop, I was just getting jetlag and I needed coffee as soon as possible, it's not how I usually act."

"_It's fine. I wasn't sure why things were totally screwed up for me either."_

"Well, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"_Bye."_

He hung up, and for some reason, he felt…happy.

* * *

**so I hope the 1 Year Ago part wasn't too dramatic or cliché. and this chapter is a bit short, i suppose, but next update will be coming REAL soon, since the whole things' already done but there are some final edits i still need to do... get what i'm saying?**

**please leave criticism or anything or an oreo in the reviews because i will check it out**

**thanks and see ya... real soon. hehe**

**-constance **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, today i'm back with chapter 2. If you liked chapter 1, i can assure you will like this. Mhm. I'm a genius. haha**

**Please remember share this with your friends if you enjoyed it :D on with the story~**

**Later That Day**

Alec called him._ "Hey, why are the pictures in that kind of quality? Didn't you use your professional camera?"_

"No, because I didn't have my suitcase with me."

"_You need to learn to do that then! Did you drop it off at your apartment and forgot about it?" _Alec asked.

"No, because Clarissa took it by accident, and I took hers."

"_Wait, hold up." _he paused._ "Your suitcases were mixed up? How exactly did that happen?"_

"Well, I guess it was when she walked away, and then she took mine by accident? Other than that I have no idea."

"_She can't be that near-sighted that she can't see her own suitcase, right?"_

"It's the same model so…yeah."

"_Oh," _there was a pause. _"I see."_

"Yeah and anyway, Clarissas' calling." he said while trying to hide his grin. "I'll call you back later. Bye."

"_You're acting creepy already. Look, you should hear the tone you we're talking in," _Alec laughed.

"Shut the hell up!"

"_Wait! The boss just told me to tell you that you have to go to LA in 4 days. You know, job stuff."_

"LA?"

"_Yeah, and don't let Clarissa lure you into her traps." he warned._

"Go away Alec, you're hella drunk." Jace ended the call with Alec and answered Clary's with a smile. "Hey Clarissa."

"_Hey Jace… how did you know it was me?"_

"Well, I saved your number. Because, you know…"

He could hear her laugh a bit. That playful laugh. _"Okay. By the way, you can call me Clary instead. I feel stiff and unnatural whenever people call me 'Clarissa'."_

"Sure. Oh, and my friend Alec just told me that my boss told him to tell me that I need to go to LA in 4 days, maybe we don't need the mail, I'll just bring it over while I come. How's that?" he suggested.

"_Are you sure you aren't just making this up so you can see me?" _she joked.

"No! Of course not, I'm not that desperate…"

"_Haha, I was just kidding. Of course I know you're not trying that hard. If you were, I'd see your friend request on Facebook a few hours ago."_

"Well, I guess that's true," he smiled. "So what'd you think about exchanging suitcases in person?"

"_Sounds good to me. See you in 4 days?"_

"Yep, see you in 4 days."

Then he hung up.

_Woah, I'll be seeing Claris- Clary in 4 days…. What should I say to her…?_

**3 days later**

**In the hotel- Clary POV**

Clary paced back and forth in her room.

_WhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo?!_

And then she suddenly remembered Jace.

She rushed to her phone and dialed his number. A few seconds later, he picked up.

A very groggy Jace answered the phone. _"Hullo?"_

"Jace, its me and I need something in my suitcase, can you help me? It's really urgent!"

There was a pause. _"It's 10am. Besides. even if you need it, I can't give it to you. Now I need my sleep. Bye."_

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace! Come on, It's 7am here. Look, just help me and you can go back to sleep or whatever you were doing."

"_Fine. But I have a problem."_

"Did you lose the suitcase again?" Clary said, immediately panicking.

"_No, but there's a padlock. You need to tell me your combination."_

She laughed dryly. "I am not telling you my combination."

"_Well then I'm going back to sleep." _he said smugly._  
_

"No! Wait! Fine, I'll tell you."

"_Hey, how about we just trade combinations to be fair?"_

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "Fine. Mine is 1861." she started to twist the numbers on Jace's padlock out of boredom, like twirling her hair. To her surprise, it came loose.

"'_Kay, got it. Mine is-"_

"0000." she said proudly.

"_What?" Jace said, surprised. "How did you-"_

"Seriously? Isn't that the default one?"

"_Well, its the last place anyone will look…anyway what is it that you need."_

"Right. I need you to help me find a notebook probably tucked into a corner or something, turn to the back page and tell me the address. It's for a job interview."

"_What's your job interview for?" he yawned._

"Well… it's kinda like for a writers' thing? I'm not really sure how to explain it…"

"_Mkay… I'm going to open your case now."_

Clary heard the zipper of her suitcase being unzipped and the front cover flipped.

"_What the hell is this?" _he screamed, suddenly awake. _"Seriously? Why is everything like this? It's making me sick! Clean this up! What? Heels, curling iron, this… I don't know anymore. Oh God… that's not supposed to be there…. oh God…." _he said in disgust, automatically rearranging everything in order.

"How are you any better to criticize me, sir?" she pouted while unzipping Jace's suitcase. "I'm going to prove that I'm not-"

She was stunned when she saw all the rolled up clothes arranged by color.

"What...the…?"

"_By the way, I think I found it. Is it this blue notebook with a scratchy cover? There's this paper sticking out of it… oh my God, Clary, are you that messy that you have to put trash in your notebook?"_

"Just put it back in the damn suitcase!"

"_Whatever you say, miss," _he said with a smirk, tossing the envelope in the air, aiming for the suitcase. Little did he know, he wasn't as accurate as he thought he was, and it landed on the floor, and slid under the table.

"Now open the notebook to the last page. The very last page only or I will kill you when I see you." she warned.

"_Haha….okay, yeah, I think this is the address."_

A picture of some words in her neat handwriting appeared on the screen.

"Good, that's the one, thanks, even though you were being an asshole."

"_Mhm, of course I'm an ass. I'm going back to sleep now. Bye."_

The phone sounded with a _beep _and the screen turned black.

Isabelle turned to her. "That was like, the most cliché phone call I have ever heard in my life. Its like you guys we're filming a scene in those Korean dramas."

Clary stared at her with her _seriously? _face. "Well I'm just saying," replied Isabelle with a shrug.

"When did you know the word cliché? And how is it in anyway at all?"

"Clary, as long as you're staying here, we're roommates. And roommates tell each other _everything._ Like even how you feel about that hot guy you're about to meet. Oh my gosh, I bet you'll melt when you see him and, and, he'll-" Isabelle squealed.

"No, Isabelle, I am not dating that guy, he sounds like an asshole anyway. And no, we are not going to a hill to watch the sunset and stars. And no, Isabelle, he is not hot."

"He's an asshole? That doesn't matter! The more of a dick they are to you, the more attracted they are to you! Didn't you know that?"

Clary frowned. "Unlike you, I don't read stuff like Teen Girl's Weekly."

"I don't think that's a real thing."

"Ugh, anyway, come on, you don't expect me to fall in love with a guy that's an ass to me, do you?"

Isabelle ignored her annoyed tone. "Are you excited to meet him?"

"I just miss Gabriel and that's it." she said firmly.

"Come on… you know it yourself, girl…."` she nudged her arm.

"No! I am not falling in love with a dick! I am not that stupid to do the same mistake!"

"You can't really be sure if dating him was a mistake, you know," Isabelle said thoughtfully. "He did care for you a lot, but sometimes work can get a bit overboard, and he can't always have you as his first priority, I mean come on girl," she popped a chocolate in her mouth. "Hm. But then again, he did dump you. So you probably shouldn't see him…"

"Hey Isabelle? I have something to say…"

"Yeah?"

"That night when you weren't here, I, uh, wrote about everything I wanted to tell him. And I wanted to give it to him this time I'm here."

"What?! You wanted to get back together with him? Did you seriously think of that?! Are you seriously that naïve to think he'll take you back now? You know better that you can't-"

"It's how I feel at the time and I feel that he has to know this, okay?"

"Clare, Clare," Isabelle flat on stared at her. "You _cannot _get back together with that… piece of shit. But you just can't, okay? I mean the hot blonde guy is a choice but not that guy, okay? He freaking dumped you and you're just going to go back like a lost puppy to a shit owner? No, Clary, you absolutely _cannot._ Show me the damn piece of paper or whatever you wrote it on."

"No! I know you long enough to know that you're going to burn it as soon as the envelope gets into your hand!"

"Hey, forgot what I said earlier? We're roommates as long as you're staying here, and roommates tell each other _everything_!"

She gave up. "Ugh, fine, I'll let you read it. I put it in my suitcase. Shit! The suitcase is with Jace!

"It doesn't matter! You'll see him in a couple days anyway!"

"Well, yeah, you're right." She laid back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling

Clary turned her head to see the clock. 7:50am.

"Isabelle! The interview is in half and hour and I'm barely ready! Damn you and your speech about Sebastian!" she grabbed Isabelle's make-up bag and quickly started to get ready.

**A few hours later, after the interview- Clary POV**

"Thank you Clarissa, we'll definitely keep in touch." said the interviewer, Ms. Branwell.

"Thank you so much, it was a pleasure meeting you." said Clary politely as she walked out with a victorious feeling in her stomach.

She texted Jace with the good news, grinning.

JACE POV- AT A RESTAURANT

"Hey dude, look," said Alec, scrolling through pictures on his iPad. "These pictures are good. And thanks for covering me that day."

"Yep, I agree. Oh, no problem. The awesome part is now you owe me!"

He thought about talking to Clary for the first time, her fussing over the Voyance rune on his suitcase, and meeting Gabriel the duck.

Gabriel the evil duck.

His phone sent him a notification. _Clary The Redhead send you a text message. Slide to view_.

He smiled to himself as Alec took out a big envelope about his job in LA. "You need to bring these papers when you go to LA, so you're supposed to check in at precisely…"

Jace blocked out all sounds as he read her text. It said _"hey jace! interview went awesome!" _

He grinned and texted back._ great! did u make it?_

Alec was talking about his brief schedule for the day, until realized Jace wasn't listening. "Oh, I forgot to add, the manager there can do magic to kill you, make sure to bring a stele so you can draw runes to save your sorry ass if he attacks you."

Jace continued to smile and text.

Alec frowned. "Oh, and I'm going to go hiking in Mount Everest in a few days. I might not see you again then. I hope we keep in touch."

Jace _still _continued to text. "Hey!"

He finally looked up. "What?"

"You didn't even listen to me!"

"Oh, I was just trying to sort out when to meet Clary to exchange bags..."

"Jace Wayland, that was the worse excuse I've ever heard from you."

"No! I swear, I'm just excited to get my stuff back…"

Alec gave him his best 'oh really' face. "Come on, you like Clarissa, don't you,"

Jace shrugged. "Well, she's pretty cool and stuff…"

"Okay, look, for this one time, I'm rooting in for you and Clarissa. This is a once in a lifetime chance."

Jace started at him weirdly.

"Listen, unless you want to be friendzoned, then you need to get your intentions clear. Otherwise, you're just sticking yourself in it."

"But I don't want to freak her out either."

"You obviously like her, all you have to do is to let her know. Who knows how many other guys are chasing her as well?"

Jace smirked. "There aren't any other guys chasing her."

"You won't know unless you ask her, seriously. Anyway, have you looked her up online yet?"

"What?"

"Have you, looked her up, online yet?" Alec said through gritted teeth.

"No, I haven't checked."

"Oh my God! How can you have not done it yet?"

"Whatever," Jace said, waving it off. "Call me old-school."

"Call you lame. What's her last name?"

"No, Alec."

"Ngo? Okay. N-g-o-"

"No, not 'ngo'," he sighed. "Well, whatever. When I see her I'll be very clear, okay?"

Alec stared at him with his 'oh really' face. "Yeah right. You've been thinking about this move for the last 3 days straight. Tell me what you're going to say to her."

Jace stared open-mouthed at his friend. "Hey, Clary-"

"Nope, not good enough. You sound too stiff and nervous. You need to have that casual tone, you know what I mean?"

"Fine. Let me try again."

"Hey, Clary, how are ya?" he said, half winking.

"You sound like you're a bit drunk on this, a bit too casual, and minus the winking. You look like a freaking player." said Alec.

"Then what do you want?" Jace asked, exasperated.

Alec looked at his watch. "Oh, its time, I have to get you to the airport."

"Wait, then what am I supposed to do?"

"Get her something. Make sure its thoughtful and honest and all that. No, do not pick out a weight scale."

"Got it. Just let me go back to my apartment to fetch the suitcase."

"Sure."

They walked together to Jace's apartment.

**IN THE OFFICE- CLARY POV**

She walked out of the elevator after work. And then her phone rang. Very abnormally loudly.

She pulled it out and stared at the caller ID. It wasn't Jace. It wasn't Isabelle.

After a moment of hesitance, She accepted it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Clary, I just wanted to come visit you while you're in LA. Are you hanging out with anyone right now?"  
_

"Uh, yes, I am.."

"_What? Is there a guy? Did you get someone new?"_

"No, of course not, Sebastian."

"_Look, I'm just really worried about you and I miss you, okay?"_

"...Yeah, of course."

"_I'll see you soon, Clary."_

"Bye,"

_Crap, _she thought. _He's coming. What am I going to do?_

She thought about what Isabelle would say. _One does not simply call it off for no reason, Clary. _

_So should I get back together with him? _she thought miserably. _I used to want to get back with him so bad, but I'm really starting to rethink that._

_No Clary, you shouldn't. _

Her mind subconsciously thought of the letter. _Damn you, stupid letter._

**So did you enjoy this chapter :D? if you did please fav and follow this so you can see all the new updates!**

**If you have time please drop off a review about how you felt about this chapter!**

**Also, since I messed up the scenes so this chapter is like, double the size of the last. sorry, but I hope it doesn't affect you much. and there's another note is that the story is coming to an end. i know, its really really short but it will probably end at chapter 5 or 6. i'm not sure.**

**Thanks for reading and i will see ya next time**

**Byeeeee **

**-constance**


	3. note

**Hey everyone, this is a quick note I would like everyone to know**

**So first of all, I am so sorry for not updating for at least a month, but i realized that there was a problem with the story. I've been trying to rewrite it all this time but i thought it'd take way too long. I'm actually still rewriting it.**

**When I say i need to make final touches to all my chapters, i'm literally rewriting the whole chapter. please, just give me some time to rewrite this whole thing. Stuff will be added (or taken away) and i hope the story will be more enjoyable for everyone. **

**And, i'm really really sorry to everyone that followed this story to be disappointed that there won't be another chapter for now, but i can promise that i'll repost the updated version up within this month. i can just say i'm really sorry for everything and i hope you still like this, even like i said, is an attempt.**

**also, another note. i also have an idea for a PJO fic if you're interested, although that probably won't be up because i have no idea how to continue it. alright bye and thanks for your time to read this**

~constance


End file.
